Resaca
by May-chi
Summary: U/A . Un gran trasero blanco la saludó desde la cama, perteneciente al rubio desnudo que se encontraba de cara al colchón. Nada como una reunión de ex alumnos


**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Historia sin fines de lucro, sólo mi imaginación y recuerdos que quiero compartir.

**N/A:** Después de tanto tiempo llego nuevamente con inspiración fresca del mundo real. Si siempre mis historias tienen algo de la vida real – no siempre mía – cualquier parecido es pura verdad.

May-chi

_**RESACA**_

Tuit – Tuit - Tuit

El sonido del trinar de los pájaros lejos de producirle una agradable sensación causó que su cabeza comenzara a sentirse acuchillada y el cerebro se le saliera por los ojos. Intentó cubrirse inútilmente con la sábana pero luego de varios minutos intentando mitigar el dolor se dio por vencida.

Lentamente sacó la cabeza de debajo de la sábana preparándose mentalmente para el impacto que supondría tener que abrir los ojos y enfrentarse con la luz del día. Respiró hondo y abrió los ojos, un repentino mareo la obligó nuevamente a cerrarlos, con un poco más de fuerza los volvió a abrir, le tomo tiempo mantener la mirada fija y cuando lo logró dirigió su mirada a la ventana redonda que se encontraba a su izquierda en la parte superior, luego a la pila de cajas, sábanas, muñecos y una que otra baratija.

No recordaba cómo había llegado a ese lugar, es más no lo reconocía como la habitación que le habían designado. Haciendo uso de las neuronas que aún se encontraban presentes – muchas murieron ayer ahogadas en litros de alcohol – repasó sus recuerdos hasta ese momento.

Todo había empezado hace una semana cuando Naruto la llamó a su casa una noche para soltarle de golpe que quería hacer una reunión de ex alumnos – antes de siquiera poder saludar – se quedarían todo el fin de semana en una casa. Sin darle mayor tiempo a contestar le mandó la dirección y la hora a la que se reunirían. Seriamente pensaba mandarlo al diablo luego de su grotesca invitación pero cuando mencionó que Neji – primo de Hinata y su eterno amor platónico – iría, sonrió cual estúpida enamorada y aceptó la invitación. La semana pasó sin mayores contratiempos, hasta el día de la fiesta que resultó ser en una de las casas de verano de los Uchiha – nada que envidarle a las casas de las estrellas – se acomodó en una habitación junto con Hinata.

Empezó la reunión miró a sus viejos compañeros que parecían modelos – o la magia del maquillaje lograba maravillas - todo estuvo bien hasta el momento en el que Kiba apareció una botella con un líquido azulado, luego del primer bocado de esa extraña mezcla sus neuronas se fueron a la otra vida.

Sopesando sus posibilidades cayó en cuenta que se encontraba en un ático, acostada en un colchón y cubierta con una sábana la cual levantó para llevarse la grata sorpresa de que estaba vestida incluidos sus zapatos pero al mirar con más detenimiento su pecho noto la falta de brasier – bueno al menos estaba cubierta – decidida a salir de ese lugar se levantó de su extraño refugio y al hacerlo golpeó con algo con su pie.

Una cámara de fotos que si mal no recordaba era de Kiba. Sería bueno saber qué paso anoche, la colgó de su muñeca.

Su mundo se volvió de gelatina una vez estuvo de pie, respiró nuevamente masajeando el puente de su nariz y empezó a buscar la trampilla que la liberaría de su encierro. Cuando por fin la encontró notó que estaba abierto lo que le dejaba dos posibilidades:

O estaba muy ebria que ni siquiera pudo cerrarla.

O paso la noche con alguien.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, dejó de lado sus pensamientos, bajó por las escaleras en busca de un baño. Se encontró con un inmenso pasillo y a cada lado puertas – mierda es que acaso tenía que buscar de una en una – decidió empezar por su derecha.

La luz de la habitación la cegó por un segundo pero luego una imagen se quedaría grabada como fuego en su mente.

Un gran trasero blanco la saludó desde la cama, perteneciente al rubio desnudo que se encontraba de cara al colchón y con su brazo izquierdo se aferraba al cuerpo a duras penas cubierto por la sábana de su amiga Hinata. Aún impactada decidió que lo mejor era salir sin hacer ruido pero no contó con que Naruto giraría para darle un mejor saludo con su pene al descubierto – debía reconocerlo que suertuda que era su amiga – una idea maquiavélica cruzó su mente.

Oprimió el botón de encendido de la cámara – rogando porque tuviera batería – su suerte mejoró porque el aparato se prendió, le quitó el flash y tomó una foto de recuerdo, antes de salir cerrando la puerta despacio.

Cuando salió de la habitación tuvo una brillante idea y decidió darse una vuelta por cada cuarto a ver qué encontraba. Los siguientes cuartos estaban vacios, al cuarto intento se encontró con otra imagen digna de ser fotografiada.

El colchón de la cama no estaba – seguramente era el que estaba en el ático – habían dos sillas sobre el esqueleto de la cama, sentados sobre las sillas se encontraban Sasuke Uchiha con lo que parecía ser un hueco en la parte derecha de cabeza apoyado sobre las piernas de Lee quien tenía su mano en su mejilla derecha. Totalmente bizarro.

Tomo la foto antes de salir corriendo al ver al Uchiha mascullar entre sueños – esa foto valía oro - la mataría si la encontraba.

Siguió su camino hasta que al final del pasillo dio con el baño, al parecer no era la única que estaba en su busca. De cara al escusado con los brazos apoyándose sobre el asiento se encontraba Sakura, su vestido si mal no recordaba blanco, ahora tenía manchas – rogaba que fueran de comida – junto a ella en la bañera con las piernas abiertas y el maquillaje corrido estaba Ino. Sonrió para sí misma al tomar la foto.

Dejó de lado a las reinas de la belleza, fijando su atención en el lavabo y espejo que tenía delante. Su cabello que había decidido llevar suelto estaba completamente enredado, lo cepilló con sus dedos, lavó su cara y se enjuagó la boca. Casi lista para salir a buscar algo más que fotografiar miró con detenimiento su cuello y sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder tenía escrito con marcador negro las palabras _NEJI ESTUVO AQUÍ_ además de una flecha que señalaba el chupón que más pinta tenía de derrame en su hombro izquierdo – oh no – asustada se levantó la blusa para comprobar que habían más marcas tanto en su pecho como estómago.

MIERDAMIERDAMIERDAMIERDAMIERDA

Se había acostado con Neji y no se acordaba.

Eso no era posible porque tenía toda su ropa aparte de su desaparecido brasier.

Oh no

Calma, calma, calma – no podía ser cierto – tal vez alguien le hizo una broma – una mierda acaso los chupones aparecieron solos – no podía ser posible que eso hubiera pasado. Se acomodó nuevamente la blusa, ahora sentía arcadas y existía la posibilidad de que el cabello de Sakura corriera el mismo destino que su vestido, se tranquilizó antes de encontrarse nuevamente en el pasillo.

Casi en estado de shock bajó las escaleras al final del pasillo a la primera planta para encontrarse con lo que se podía considerar el peor desastre – comparado solo con la película Proyecto X – todo estaba destrozado, quemado o parcialmente enterrado en las paredes. Hubiera tomado más fotografías de no sentirse completamente perdida en el espacio.

Camino a través de lo que alguna vez fue la sala y comedor, para cruzar una puerta a la cocina – el único lugar intacto – se acercó la mesa que se encontraba en la mitad de la enorme cocina, se acomodó como pudo en una silla y dejó caer su cabeza contra la mesa.

Puso a trabajar a sus neuronas a toda velocidad para reconstruir los hechos desde su ingesta de ese brebaje que trajo Kiba – si lo encontraba lo iba a castrar – solo tenía la vaga sensación de estar en un sueño… tal vez pesadilla. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo pasó antes de darse por vencida.

La cámara.

Por supuesto, ahí se encontraba toda la evidencia de la reunión. Reunió todo el valor que le quedaba – había salido huyendo cuando vio las marcas en el baño – y volvió a prender la cámara, buscó hasta dar con la memoria, las primeras fotos la hicieron sonreír.

Todas eran fotos tomadas en grupo todos juntos, otra solo de chicas, de los chicos. A partir de la cuarta aparecían todos en la sala conversando, en la quinta salían Sakura e Ino posando como modelos – tenía razón el vestido era blanco -, todas iban en la misma línea hasta que una le llamo la atención. Todos haciendo el brindis con la bebida que Kiba había traído, de ahí en adelante empezaba la decadencia. Bailes exóticos – con Shino, Kiba y ella misma de protagonistas - besos indecentes – traducción Hinata arrinconando en una pared a Naruto para casi violarlo – batallas épicas – Lee y Sauke jugando justas con escobas y tijeras - muebles destrozados – Sakura enterrando el sofá en la pared de la sala con Shikamaru montado en el – la lista seguía hasta que una foto la mato por completo.

Lee sostenía victorioso cabello en su mano derecha y en la izquierda aparecían unas tijeras, mientras unos metros a sus espaldas Sasuke era consolado por Chouji y al fondo en medio de las sombras ella y Neji compartían lo que parecía ser un beso apasionado.

Un beso no era nada, nada, nada, nada – se repitió mentalmente – un simple desliz

Todas sus dudas se disiparon al mirar la siguiente foto en la cual Neji aparecía con su brasier entre sus labios – todo un dios incluso con lo ebrio – su cuerpo pegado al suyo y sus manos en sus nalgas, mientras ella tenía las piernas enredadas en su cadera y hacía el gesto de la victoria con sus manos.

Dejó de lado la cámara, había que ser un completo imbécil para negar la abrumadora evidencia. Viéndole el lado positivo se había acostado con su sexy dios, mirando el lado negativo no se acordaba nada. Aún quedaban muchas dudas que resolver pero como ya no tenía nada que perder - su dignidad se había ido al caño anoche – incluso podrían ser amigos con derecho – claro con derecho a azotar esas nalgas cada que se le apeteciera – quién sabe luego.

Empezó a imaginar sus próximos encuentros, a medida que pasaban los minutos una mirada sombría aparecía en sus ojos al igual que una sonrisa torcida asomaba por sus labios. Hubiera seguido así de no ser por la mano que se posó en su hombro.

- AHH! – gritó asustada

- Café? – contestó la voz masculina a su derecha y todo su valor se fue tan rápido como vino.

- N-Neji h-ho-ola – bien ahora era tartamuda, actúa normal por una vez – sí gracias

El aludido solo alzó una ceja antes de girarse a preparar café, sintiéndose derrotada acomodó su cabeza en la mesa para mirar a su acompañante y tratar de leerle la mente, pero se perdió en su espalda – tal vez un poquito más abajo en sus nalgas – sus ojos se salieron de sus orbitas y ahogó un grito con su mano cuando la camiseta que llevaba se le subió unos centímetros.

En la parte baja de su espalda con marcador negro decía TENTEN ESTUVO AQUÍ con una flecha que señalaba a la parte interna de sus pantalones. Ahora si no tenía cara para verlo, escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos y la mesa.

HIJO DE ¡$%$"%!$%$%$ ¡¿QUÉ HABÍA HECHO?! LA MEJOR NOCHE DE SU VIDA ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LA RECORDABA!?

- Tenten – le llegó el sonido ahogado de la voz de Neji pero no estaba preparada para un encuentro - Tenten – siguió ignorándolo tal vez podría huir y fingir que nada había pasado – Hmp – seguía en su mar de pesimismo cuando unos brazos y la obligaron a darse vuelta para terminar frente a frente.

- ¡¿Qué hac… - unos labios le robaron las palabras, los mismos que comenzaron su descenso por su mentón. Estaba algo atontada pero puso sus manos en su cabello para incitarlo a seguir y rodear su cadera con sus piernas - no estaba muy segura de lo que pasaba pero quién demonios era ella para cuestionarlo en esos momentos – cuando volvió a tomar sus labios lo hizo de manera lenta y suave. Despegó sus labios – cosa que no se lo tomó muy bien – pero era hora de hacer frente.

- Puedes volver a besarme si deseas o sino podemos pasar a algo mejor en el colchón de arriba – dijo sin soltarse de su agarre del todo

- Mejor salgamos de este basurero – respondió él – por cierto encontré tu brasier

Un fuerte rubor se cruzó por sus mejillas, cómo sabía lo de su brasier, como si sus pensamientos fueran leídos una sonrisa ladina surcó sus labios.

- No pensaste que bebí esa bazofia ayer – el tono socarrón de su voz lo dijo todo

Oh…. Eso significaba qué

- Supongo que no hay necesidad de ocultarlo – dos podían jugar el mismo juego, se soltó completamente antes de besarlo nuevamente – ¿a dónde nos vamos?

- ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Sonrió como respuesta antes de tomar la cámara de fotos de la mesa, salieron por la puerta a lo que quedaba del comedor y la sala, otra idea se le cruzó antes de salir por completo de la casa, azotó la puerta con fuerza despertando a todos los habitantes de la casa.

Mientras caminaba por el sendero de piedra que los separaba del parqueadero se escucharon los gritos/maldiciones/disculpas por toda la casa. Qué reunión más provechosa.

- Neji

- Hmp

- ¿Dónde está mi brasier?

- En mi carro

- Ah, y cómo termino en tu carro?

- Suvenir

- Lo necesito

- Para qué, si vamos a revolcarnos nuevamente

- Si tú lo dices


End file.
